


A sweet fool

by LiaAndTheWorld



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Lovers, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slow Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaAndTheWorld/pseuds/LiaAndTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après qu'ils aient visionné ensemble la video de Famille, Charles est inquiet. Le comportement de Johnny est différent depuis qu'il a vu la jeune fille de la cuve. Il souhaite en savoir plus par curiosité. Et ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il peut ressentir pour son créateur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sweet fool

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite idée qui m’a été soufflée par Sinadana une super écrivaine (Sur wattpad) qui m’a fait l’honneur de lire mon lemon. Une fanfic vite fait, inspirée par la scène de la douche, principalement du point de vue de Charley.
> 
> NDLR : Le style saccadé est voulu, j’ai voulu transmettre un peu de l’anxiété et de la fébrilité de Charley dans l’histoire donc j’ai un peu « expérimenté » sur le style de narration et de phrasé. J’espère que çà ressort quand même dans l’histoire. Même si finalement ce n’est qu’un énorme smut pwp amateur (   
>  Et puis disclaimer d’usage, les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Vassalord appartient uniquement à la grande Nanae Chrono et au producteur de l’animé. Je ne les utilise que pour mes délires de fan perverse.

Seul sur le carrelage glacial de l’hôtel, mon cœur est agité, de nouveaux sentiments inconnus s’y sont engouffrés : une douce impression de trahison, une pointe d’indignation, la sensation désagréable de la boule qui s’installe au fond de ma gorge. C’est quelque chose dans cette conversation vidéo qui me dérange. Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi troublé qu’à ce moment où cette fillette apparaissait à l’écran.

Cela fait un moment qu’il est sous la douche et moi j’attends qu’il m’explique ; le froid du carrelage n’a d’écho que le froid qui semble s’installer petit à petit dans mon cœur. Il n’a pas parlé depuis qu’il l’a vue à l’écran. Je lui dis que je ferais mieux de venir seul, je ne veux pas qu’il la voit, que ferait-il lorsqu’il sera face à elle ? Retournera-t-il à ses côtés ? Je sais qu’il l’a connu, qu’il tient à elle plus qu’il ne veut bien l’admettre : je l’entends dans son silence. Il veut venir avec moi alors même que ce n’est pas nécessaire, et cela ne fait que grandir le sentiment de trahison dans mon cœur, il a envahi tout l’espace.

Je soupire. Le carrelage est encore plus glacial, le froid perçant a alourdi mon coeur et maintenant le bruit de l’eau qui coule me donne envie de pleurer. Je dois savoir !! Même si sa réponse pourrait me détruire. A travers le mur de la salle de bain qui nous sépare aussi certainement que ce doute qui me ronge, j’ose finalement lui demander : 

"La fille dans la cuve, qui est-elle? Pourquoi tiens-tu à prendre sa place ?"

Ma voix est mal assurée, elle tremble légèrement, mes mains également. Je ne me reconnais pas, mon souffle est pendu à son silence… 

Un soupir. C’est tout ce que j’aurais. Ça ne me suffira pas, Je dois le voir, j’ai besoin de voir la réponse dans ses yeux. 

Il ne m’a fallu que quelques secondes. Je suis sous la douche, à ses côtés. L’eau chaude inonde mon corps mais c’est son dos fin et musclé collé contre ma poitrine, ses longs cheveux soyeux entre mes doigts qui irradient mon corps d’une douce chaleur si familière. J’ai parfaitement conscience du fait que dans les moments comme ceux-ci, je dois m’ajuster pour faire face à cette idée autant étrange qu’idiote qui me souffle que j’ai besoin de lui. Et qu’à cet instant, alors que mon âme damnée, marquée par son sang ne le voit que comme le seul être capable de combler cette soif éternelle qui m’anime, et que ma raison ne voit en lui que l’être abject qu’il est (que nous sommes) ; mon cœur, traitre et faible ne souhaite qu’une chose : qu’il m’affirme qu’elle n’est plus rien pour lui, que son silence entêtant et assourdissant ne change rien à ce que je suis pour lui. D’ailleurs je me le demande : que suis pour lui ? Mon pauvre cœur lui est bien trop troublé par les évènements d’aujourd’hui pour faire la juste part des choses. 

Un soupir… cette fois c’est moi.

L’incertitude qui s’abat sur moi me fait perdre mes moyens, çà ne peut être que çà. Frustré et meurtri par la fatigue de ces derniers jours, mon corps ne peut que trouver une divine distraction dans ce corps nerveux, parfait qui s’offre à sa vue. Inconsciemment, je commence à jouer avec ses cheveux, mes mains s’entrelacent et se perdent dans cette cascade douce, soyeuse, noire comme la plus sombre des nuits sans lune, çà me calme un peu. Il me sort un petit rire nerveux. Inexorablement, ma présence doit le pousser à une réaction, peu importe laquelle, tant que celle-ci efface les affres de la peur primitive et irrationnelle qui me met si mal à l’aise. 

Enfin, après une seconde qui me semblait éternelle, je sens son corps qui se moule sur le mien, et ne peut empêcher le petit sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage. J’attire ses cheveux vers moi, son cou fin et gracieux se love sur mon épaule, et j’ai une vision de sa bouche, de ses lèvres pales tellement belles et si bien dessinées, et toujours avec ce sourire moqueur qui me sort : « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » 

Rayflo, Oh mon Rayflo-sama… Comment peux-tu encore douter de ma dévotion pour toi, alors que tu t’offres à moi aussi langoureusement. Comment peux-tu ignorer le fait que tu es le synonyme même de paradis pour mon âme torturée ? Un dernier soupir … et je lui arrache un baiser, il n’est pas doux, et n’est pas non plus violent ou dominateur comme il nous arrive souvent d’avoir, non ; cette fois, je lui convoie toute l’anxiété que j’ai pu ressentir ces dernières heures, toute l’envie que j’ai de le marquer comme mien. Je vais lui laisser autant de traces d’adoration que possible, tellement qu’on ne pourrait plus jamais dissocier son corps de moi. Mes dents mâchouillent sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu’à ce que je sente la douceur de son sang sur les miennes. Il les entrouvre légèrement et daigne enfin m’accorder l’entrée de sa bouche. Ma langue, imbibée de son sang, commence une danse fiévreuse avec la sienne. Elles s’enlacent, se délacent, s’entrelacent, dans une frénésie qui n’a d’égal que les pulsations de mon cœur qui renait avec lui. Il s’arrache à mon étreinte et se retourne finalement pour me faire face. Sa beauté me subjugue toujours autant. Il est majestueux mon Rayflo-sama : ses yeux floutés par la buée de la salle de bain et assombris de désir, sa bouche à peine entrouverte gonflée de mon baiser avec des lèvres parsemés de gouttelettes de son sang, ravagées par mes dents, sa poitrine qui commençait à bouger au rythme sporadique de son souffle, et son désir certain, fier de me montrer qu’un seul de mes baisers lui fait perdre le contrôle de son corps millénaire. Il fait un pas vers moi et pose une main un bouton de ma tunique. Un autre sourire moqueur. Oui je suis trop habillé, et en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire je suis débarrassé de mes vêtements mouillés. Il remet une main sur ma poitrine, malgré la chaleur de la salle de bain, je frissonne, c’est souvent l’effet qu’il me fait. Il explore doucement de ses doigts fins chaque contour de mes muscles pour finalement les agripper à mes bras. Il me ramené vers lui et colle sa poitrine contre la mienne, son souffle court a l’odeur de sucre brulé que je lui connais tant; sa bouche à portée de baiser, me murmure comme une litanie « Cherry …Cherry…», chose rare, je m’accommode affectueusement du surnom. 

Cette fois il initie le baiser, violent, comme il les aime, aussi dévastateur que les ouragans en plein été, il ravage ma bouche, mes joues, mes yeux, mes oreilles … aucune partie de mon visage n’échappe à son attaque. Et je le lui rends magnifiquement bien : son cou, autrefois blanche et laiteuse, se couvre bientôt de petites marques rouges, je n’arrête pas. Pas avant de trouver mon endroit préféré : le creux de sa clavicule. Mes crocs se plantent entre ses os, et s’y ancrent pour en extraire le doux liquide vivifiant, tandis que ma langue traine sur les petites plaies pour goûter à sa peau qui commence à se réchauffer. C’est tout ce qu’il lui faut pour instinctivement coller sa virilité contre la mienne. Nous sommes au-delà de la raison, deux essences, qui n’existent plus que pour mutuellement se vénérer. Ce sont les seuls moments où nous entrons en communion. Je le pousse vers le mur, il ne me résiste pas. Il a autant envie que moi d’atteindre notre ciel. Il n’y a plus aucune place entre nous, nos corps sont collés l’un à l’autre dans une étreinte suffocante. Je n’en peux plus, je dois le toucher… Aussitôt pensé, je nous prends en main, il s’accroche encore plus à mon cou et émet un gémissement frustré, ce n’est pas assez. Je ne commence pas un lent mouvement de va et vient, je veux être doux. Je veux sentir sa chair contre la mienne, lui rappeler la sensation d’un homme, son homme contre son sexe gonflé ; et l’étreinte de mes doigts sur nous se resserrent, mes mouvements deviennent plus rapides, plus désordonnés. Je sens à peine la prise d’acier de ses doigts sur mon dos, je verrais surement les bleus demain. Je n’ai plus conscience que de la chaleur qui irradie dans tout mon corps et des vibrations du sien, de son souffle chaud sur mon oreille, de ses gémissements intenses qui ne forment plus que des râlements rauques, qui n’améliorent pas mon état. C’est lui qui a la présence de me dire d’une voix désespérée : « Cherry… je … s’il te plait…. En moi, …. Je te veux en moi, pas juste comme çà » J’arrête une seconde, le temps de le regarder : je vois du désir, de manque, de la fièvre, de la douleur, du…désespoir ? La réalité arrête mes doigts, qui enserrent toujours nos deux membres. Je dois avoir l’air un peu perdu car il me souffle à l’oreille : il n’y a que toi, il n’y aura jamais plus que toi…. J’écarte amoureusement ses cuisses et ramènent ses longues jambes vers moi. Il a l’air si imposant et pourtant si léger, si gracieux. Il s’ accrochent à ma taille, et je le pénètre, le plus doucement possible, je veux qu’il ressente chaque milliardième de milliètre de moi que je lui offre. Je veux qu’il se rende compte que peu m’importe le passé maintenant qu’il veut de moi, je le vénèrerais ainsi pour l’éternité. Je le vois m’avaler ainsi seconde après seconde et c’est la plus belle vision qui m’ait été de voir de toute mon existence. Le retenant fermement contre moi, le sexe emprisonné dans ma main, sans aucun espoir de délivrance, je rentre et sort en lui avec la même lenteur insoutenable. Je continue lentement à aller et venir, l’interdisant de s’empaler sur mon corps. Imposant un rythme tellemen lent que ses tremblements se sont mus en vribrations constantes. Ce sont ces vibrations qui me poussent inéxorablement à la jouissance, l’entrainant avec moi dans le même tourbillon de passions par quelques caresses de mes doigts. Nous jouissons ensemble dans un soupir commun, si loin de nos ébats plus sauvages, plus violentes, tellement plus bruyantes. Je sens la tension s’atténuer, ses muscles se détendent, ce petit sourire satisfait s’installe sur ses lèvres encore tremblotantes. Il se détache de ma taille et d’une voix fatiguée, me susurre à l’oreille : 

«Est-ce que tu t’es calmé ? »

Je soupire, un autre petit sourire (malicieux), un sentiment de plénitude qui m’envahit et je le ramène vers moi. Ses muscles détendus par l’eau chaude de la douche, se lovent dans mes bras. Il soupire également. J’ose croire, qu’à ce moment précis, nous ressent la même chose. Oui, la certitude s’installe : d’une étrange façon il tient à moi et aussi curieux que celà puisse paraitre, cette pensée m’est réconfortante.


End file.
